Freddy Vs Jason Vs Pinhead (With a Twist)
by LadyEpic101
Summary: Genderbent AU. Five friends decide to check out the Camp Crystal Lake urban legends and get caught up in a supernatural battle for the ages between an angry revenge zombie, dream demon, and the high priestess of hell.


AN: Before this begins, I must explain something to you. Each and every character in this story is genderbent, whether they be a canon character or a Horror Movie Trope. Enjoy, my little monsters.

If you'd like a preliminary idea of the character's appearances:

Ben: Ashton Kutcher (The Man Whore)

Mom:Susan Sarandon

Melody:Elena Satine (The Hippy)

Li'l Emi: Elsie Kate Fisher

Linda: Emma Stone (The Goth)

Jackson: Donald Glover (The Nerd/Joker)

Mom:Ja'net Dubois

Dad:Laurence Fishburne

Grandma: Ruby Dee

Abel: Tom Hiddleston (The Virgin)

Mom:Melanie Griffith

Freddy: Amber Heard

Jaycee: Debra Michael

Pinhead: Olivia Wilde

* * *

"Hey! Melody!" Ben ran up behind his colorfully dressed girlfriend," What are you doing this weekend?"

"Uhm," Melody started, fingering the engraved box on her necklace.

"Woah, that's a little hefty for a gold chain, dontcha think?" Ben grabbed the box, examining it. It looked heavy, but it was almost lighter than air.

"Give me that!" Melody growled, beaded bracelets clanking together as she retrieved the box, "One of my dad's friends gave it to me. He told me to 'keep it safe,' and that means away from dunderheads like you. And if you must know, I don't have to watch li'l Emi this weekend, so I don't know," She stormed off towards the senior parking lot.

Ben scratched his stubbly beard.

"Dunderhead?"

"Dunderhead, meaning a certain blonde idiot, seen here wearing a tacky band shirt with questionable stains," Jackson slapped Ben on the back as he passed his friend. Abel followed behind, laughing at the joke.

"Hey guys, what're you doing this weekend?" Ben jogged to catch up.

"I dunno. Probably get drunk and play Megaman, why?" Jackson furrowed his brow.

"Dude, it's a three-day weekend. My uncle told me about this haunted summer camp out in the boonies. I say we go and check it out, bring some chicks along, who knows what'll happen?" He nudged his friends elbow.

"You mean Camp Crystal Lake?"

The three boys turned to look at the newcomer to the conversation. It was Linda, the school's biggest goth. She was almost a celebrity, known for her drawings and poems, several of which she had sold to the other students. She was the epitome of teen angst.

"Yeah, you've heard of it?" Abel queried.

"I have. You guys planning on staying out there over the weekend?"

"What's your point?" Jackson retorted. He really needed to pee, and his house was a block away.

"I've got an SUV, food, camping gear, and I know all the legends and back roads into the camp. I can get you guys there, and we can start investigating," She replied with as much force.

The three guys looked at each other. What did they have to lose?

"Good. We leave at ten tonight. We should be at the lake around Witching Hour,"

* * *

(Melody)

"Melomy, I'm miss you," li'l Emi wrapped herself around her older sister's legs. They shared their red hair and green eyes, but their facial features were entirely different. Li'l Emi took after Mom, Melody took after Dad.

"Hey, Emi, you wanna help me solve a puzzle?"

Li'l Emi was confused. Hardly anyone ever omitted the 'Li'l' in front of her name.

"Yiss," She quickly brushed any apprehension away with a wide smile.

"Alright," Melody removed the Lament Configuration from her silver chain, "Here we go."

* * *

(Linda)

"Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into?" Linda tangled her hands in her black hair and sighed. She knew EXACTLY who was going to be waiting for them at Crystal Lake: Jaycee motherfucking Voorhees. The only reason she wanted to go was because Abel was going. He was probably the hottest guy in senior year, and a kindred spirit. She had heard rumors about his mom and stepdad. But that wasn't her concern right now.

"Fuck," She swore again. She grabbed the keys to her father's SUV, listening to him snore in his room. Six o'clock and already pass-out drunk. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice she and his SUV were gone. Linda grabbed her grey spider hoodie from the arm of the couch and walked outside. She needed to go to the grocery store to buy enough food to feed at least five people. Ben had called her an hour ago telling her that his girlfriend was coming along. Then she needed to go to storage to grab the tents and stuff. But before she did that, she needed to make another stop.

* * *

(Abel)

"You're not going anywhere, you ungrateful little shit!"

"Mom! I literally just finished cooking enough food to feed you and James for a week! I even gave you extra money for smokes while I'm gone! It'll just be me and the guys!" Abel shouted back at his mother.

"Fine! Leave your poor mother all alone, God forbid that you spend some time with me,"

"What the hell are you talking about, 'alone'? James is taking a shower upstairs, you're going to be fine unless you go back to you corner!"

Abel covered his mouth after he said that, his green eyes wide. His mother looked at him in shock, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Go. I don't want to look at you,"

"Mom, I'm so-"

"Get out!"

Abel pushed past his mom, grabbing his backpack- he always kept spare outfits in it for this exact situation- and burst out of the door, speed walking down the driveway until he plopped down on the curb. He held his head in his hands. That could've gone better. He barely registered the sound of a car rumbling to a stop across the street from him.

"Abel?"

He looked up, eyes slightly red. Linda leaned out the driver's side window.

"You wanna help me grab some tents and stuff from storage?" She inquired.

Abel looked back at his house. His mom was watching him from the screen door.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

(Jackson)

"Son, I don't like the sound of this 'Linda' girl," Jackson's father declared over their dinner of spaghetti and salad.

"Dad, come on. She's harmless. Besides, Ben and his girlfriend and Abel are going, strength in numbers, right?" Jackson whined through a mouthful of lettuce.

"You mean that sweetheart Melody?" His grandmother piped up from the couch," Ricky, let him go. Kids'll be kids, right?"

"Yeah _Ricky_," His wife teased, "I thinks it's a great idea. Finally get him away from those 'Grand Theft Row' games,"

Jackson suppressed the urge to correct his mother on the mashup of GTA and Saint's Row.

"Alright, but keep your cell on you and take Betty, okay?"

"Richard!" His wife gasped.

"We don't know what kind of cracked out freaks could be living in those Cabins, Jessie! He needs some protection. Who knows? Maybe those old urban legends are true. Besides, bears and wolves are probably out there. A gun couldn't hurt,"

"Uh, may I be excused?" Jackson asked, scooting his chair out slightly. His mother nodded at him. He grabbed his plate and set it in the sink before going to the bookcase and pulling out the oddly heavy copy of "The Collected Works Of Edgar Allen Poe." He opened the false cover to reveal sleek black metal. He lifted Betty out of the case and returned to his father to make sure the gun was still in good condition and load it.

* * *

(Ben)

"Hey mom, I'm going out this weekend with some friends to a Youth Retreat, 'kay?" Ben walked down to the living room where his mother watched 'The 700 club'.

"Yes sweetie. Oh, I raised the perfect, God -fearing boy, didn't I?" She opened her arms up toward her son.

"Yes, Momma," He leaned down and hugged her; she kissed his cheek, leaving a smear of red lipstick.

"Mom!" He mock complained. He wiped away the make up.

"Don't forget to wear your cross!" She called as he ran up the stairs.

"I won't!"

* * *

DREAMWORLD

Jaycee's eyes snapped open. She looked around, standing to her full six-foot height. She put a decaying hand to her face. Her mask was still there.

"Rise and shine, Fucktard,"

She turned swiftly to face the voice.

Frederica Krueger scraped her claws along a pipe, causing sparks to fly. The intact side of her face looked at the larger slasher, hair flowing down her shoulder.

"Now that you're up and radiant as ever, we got a problem," Freddy faced Jaycee fully. Half of her face was almost entirely destroyed, the bone and muscle beneath it exposed. The eyelid around the left side of her face was non-existant. Her red and green sweater fell over her old-fashioned pair of bell-bottomed jeans that Jaycee's father never had enough money to go out and buy.

"And our problem is her," Freddy waved her claw and they were in a movie theater. A bucket of popcorn spontaneously spawned in Jaycee's lap.

An old-fashioned cinematic countdown began.

3

2

1

Beep.

_Chains swayed in a dark room. A figure stood in the shadows in front of a young woman cradling her young sister. _

_"Who are you?" The woman choked out between tears._

_"Angels to some, demons to others," The figure replied, stepping out of the shadows, "But I digress. You opened the box, child. Come along," _

_The woman sobbed louder as she gazed upon the unholy figure before her. It was a woman, or was_ _ a woman, with an elegant grid carved into her face, nails driven into her skull at the intersections. She wore what could only be described as a cross between an S&M fetish outfit and a priest's robes. Six sections on her chest, four above and two below her breasts, were cut out with strips of red muscle hanging lazily over them. She walked in a slow, predatory circle around the cowering woman and child, each step revealing her black ballet heels. She walked more elegantly in them than should have been possible. She reached her hand to touch the back of the other woman's head an-_

The movie stopped there, the screen burning out from the center.

"Aww, that was my favorite part!" Freddy cackled demonically at her cleverness, her grin stretching a bit too far over teeth a bit too sharp. Jaycee was not at all entertained by the short viewing. What did that strange woman have to do with them. She didn't realize that she was staring dumbly at Freddy until the other woman spoke.

"Since you're slow, I'll put two and two together. That walking pincushion there? That was a cenobite. One of the things they do is retrieve souls that have escaped from Hell, namely you and I. I've noticed my power slipping away recently, and the only chance you 'n me stand is together,"

Jaycee didn't like where this was going.

"Temporary truce until we send Syringes back to the inferno?" Freddy stuck out her ungloved hand.

Jaycee reached out and shook the offered hand.

Deal.


End file.
